Daisy's New Fashion Show!
Daisy's New Fashion Show! is the second episode of DuckTales: War for Duckburg Book 2. It showcases the appearances of Daisy Duck, her sister Amy, the nieces of Daisy as well as Combustion Man's first strike. Description The family meets with Daisy Duck and her family. As the family prepares for her fashion show, Della deals with Daisy's sister Amy as well as the dangers of a Fire Nation assassin with firebending shot out of his eyes. Plot The family drives to visit Daisy Duck's home in Gainesville, Florida. Donald thinks about her and their dates that went wrong in the past. Della is eager to see Daisy again after all the years on the Moon. None of the family see that Zuko has placed a tracking device on the family van. Indeed, the family arrives and after a few knocks by Donald, Daisy comes to the door. She hugs Donald and is also excited to meet Della hugging her tightly. The Ducks go to the living room and Daisy says she is planning a big fashion show tonight. She also insists that Della be one of the participants. Just then, a duck in US Marines gear shows up with her daughters, they are Amy, April, May and June. Della tries to chuck and apple at Amy, but gets it thrown at her own face. Daisy writes a few things for Della to meet the criteria of the fashion show, her outfit must look pretty, not revealing. Della hangs with Daisy's nieces and learn about their favorite tv shows, their favorite songs and such. Meanwhile, Combustion Man spots a drunk duck driving. The Fire Nation assassin shoots a special beam out of his eye tattoo and the car is set on fire, forcing the duck to flee. Combustion Man is also following Zuko's tracking device. Daisy drives Della up to a fashion store to see if she can get the perfect fashion. Della tries on a few outfits, but none seem to show her legs. Desperate to get an outfit before the show tonight, Della visits a Greek fashion store. She finds a toga that shows her legs. She tries it on as well as Greek sandals. Della is confident that she can win the fashion show in her outfit. Elsewhere, Iroh teaches Zuko about how anything can be a weapon, not just his dao swords. Iroh then teaches Zuko to draw his wisdom from all of Calisota so the knowledge won't go rigid and stale. Zuko hopes to find an encyclopedia and hopefully learn of the Ducks' blind spots. Before Zuko orders a set sail, Iroh reminds his nephew to let go of his shame if he wants his anger to go away. At home, Della tries on her Greek outfit and Launchpad drops his jaw on the beauty before him. Della remembers some time when she and Launchpad went to a juice bar together. The boy triplets think Della is stunning and Della says she wants to surprise Daisy at the fashion show tonight. When Donald walks in, he shrieks that Della's outfit will embarass the crowd. Zuko continues his firebending practice when his father radios. Ozai is told by Zuko that Scrooge will be attending a fashion show by one of Donald's lovers going by Daisy. The prince says "Once Della's performance is done, the Ducks are ours." and Zuko decides to save his komodo chicken for later. The fashion show arrives at night. Daisy showcases lovely outfits for bird suchs as parrots, parakeets, owls and ducks of course. Outside, Zuko tries to gain access using a fake ID. When denied, Zuko tries to force his way inside.. Della then shows up wearing her Greek outfit. Much of the audience are surprised that Della is wearing a revealing Greek getup. Della does a stylish dance for the audience causing Daisy's jaw to fall and Donald to hide behind his hat. Amy Duck simply shrugs, the other Ducks are happy. As Della dances, she spots suspicious lights coming onto the stage. When she questions them, she spots Combustion Man up top. Combustion Man fires a blast out of his tattoo and wrecks the stage, but doesn't hit Della as she dodged. Just then, more Fire Nation soldiers led by Zuko begin to storm the club. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg